In accordance with popularization of mobile terminals, such as smartphone, there are widely used applications that are used by being downloaded on mobile terminals by users. Applications, operated on mobile terminals that have Android (registered trademark), iOS (registered trademark), or the like, installed therein, often process user's privacy information. User's privacy information is acquired by hardware, such as a sensor, built in a mobile terminal or is input to a mobile terminal by the user. The privacy information is the information associated with an individual user, such as the positional information on a user, the individual identification number of a mobile terminal, or an address book.
When the application, operated in a mobile terminal, processes privacy information, there is a need to properly handle the privacy information. Furthermore, the application, operated in a mobile terminal, needs to disclose to users what kind of privacy information is to be accessed.
To meet these requests, many mobile terminal platforms has introduced the function called permission. The permission is a function that is introduced to control accesses to privacy information.
For example, the application, which uses positional information, asks a user for approval to use the permission for the positional information when the application is installed in a mobile terminal. If the user gives approval to use the permission, the application is installed in the mobile terminal. If the user does not give approval to use the permission, the application is not installed in the mobile terminal. The use of permission allows users to previously know the privacy information that is likely to be used by an application.